Baby Blue Eyes
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Baby Blue Eyes-A rocket to the moon,walaupun isinya sangat random dan nggak ada hubungannya sama lirik lagunya. T for sweet kissing scene.
1. Chapter 1

"Ve~Ludwig." Sapa Italia pada suatu sore yang tenang. Jerman,yang sedang membaca buku,memindahkan matanya dari buku dengan enggan,"apa?"

"Apa warna mataku?" Tanya Italia dengan ceria."Hanya itu?" Tanya Jerman dingin. Italia mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak tanya Jepang?" Tanya Jerman,"Jepang sedang mandi," jawab si pemuda yang lebih pendek. "Hm," Jerman menatap mata coklat muda Italia dengan matanya sendiri. Tapi Jerman tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan hidung Italia yang manis,atau bibir Italia yang terlihat halus. Sesaat Jerman ingin memajukan duduknya,supaya bibirnya dapat mencapai bibir merah muda menggoda itu,tapi setelah beberapa saat,Jerman dapat melihat segaris warna merah di pipi putih Italia. Merasa malu karena sudah memandangi Italia dengan begitu serius, Jerman buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya dan kembali ke buku yang tadi sedang asyik dibacanya,"Coklat," jawab Jerman singkat. Italia terdiam. Kemudian memandangi Jerman. Mulanya Jerman tidak peduli,tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa risih.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Jerman. Italia tidak menjawab,ia terus menatap mata Jerman. Coklat terang bertemu dengan biru lembut. "Warna mata Jerman bagus sekali," puji Italia dengan ketulusan yang amat nyata sampai Jerman tersenyum padanya. "Memangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Jerman,walaupun ia tahu bahwa matanya berwarna biru. Italia memandang ke arah langit,"Biru,biru lembut," jawab Italia. "Apa istimewanya?" Jerman bertanya kepada Italia,kini Jerman sudah menutup buku yang tadi ia baca. Italia tersenyum,"Banyak hal indah-" kata Italia kemudian,"-yang berwarna biru."

"Oh ya? Misalnya?" Jerman berdiri dan bersandar pada pagar teras. Italia menatap Jerman,"Safir adalah biru yang berkilau,Laut adalah biru yang gelap, dan Langit adalah biru yang manis," kata Italia,yang ikut berdiri dan bersandar pada pagar. "Aku suka sekali warna biru," kata Italia sambil memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin semilir. Jerman memandang Italia,terpesona pada pemuda yang ada di depannya. Satu-satunya pemuda yang mampu membuat orang lain mengikuti ritme yang diciptakan hanya olehnya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Jerman merasakan kembali perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam. "Begitu ya," kata Jerman. Italia mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Kemudian ia menguap dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti kucing. "Ve~Kurasa aku akan tidur cepat malam ini," gumam Italia,"Aku merasa capek,"

Jerman mengangguk. "Mungkin aku akan tidur lebih cepat juga,kalau begitu. Lagipula,kita memang butuh istirahat." Kata Jerman menyetujui. Italia melompat dan memeluk Jerman. "Ve~bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Tanya Italia,masih bergantung di leher Jerman. "Tidak!" Jerman berkutat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Italia. Jerman sudah bersiap-siap untuk serangan tambahan, tapi ternyata Italia hanya melepaskan Jerman dan menundukkan kepala dengan kecewa. "Ve~baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Italia lesu dan ia berjalan kedalam rumah. Jerman memandang punggung Italia dan merasa sedikit bersalah. Mereka sudah sering tidur bersama (lebih tepatnya,sih,Italia yang menyelinap masuk ke selimut Jerman) dan Jerman tidak merasa terbebani dengan hal itu. Lalu kenapa ia menolak ajakan Italia untuk tidur bersama? Maksudnya sebagai teman. Walaupun didalam hati Jerman yang terdalam ia memang mengharapkan mereka bisa tidur bersama sebagai-yah,kita sebut saja pasangan.

Jerman menggelengkan kepala,seakan berusaha menarik kembali kewarasan yang mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Gini deh kalau suka sama orang yang mabok pasta.

Kemudian Jerman memutuskan untuk mandi dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya di makan malam.

Selesai makan malam yang anehnya minus keributan Italia, Jerman kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Italia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepadanya sejak sore tadi. Italia juga terlihat sedikit pucat,pikir Jerman khawatir. Apakah ia harus mengecek Italia? Atau sebaiknya ia menunggu Italia menyelinap seperti biasa? Akhirnya Jerman menunggu Italia sampai pukul 11 malam. Italia tidak kunjung tiba dan Jerman tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Italia. Pukul 11 lewat 15,Jerman berjalan menuju kamar Italia. Tok tok. Jerman mengetuk dua kali,tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jerman menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu kamar Italia yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Aneh sekali,pikir Jerman. Ia segera mendekati tempat tidur Italia dan terlihatlah olehnya tubuh seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang ternyata tidak tidur. "Italia?" Tanya Jerman membuat Italia menoleh dengan kaget. "Lu-ludwig? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Italia tergagap. Jerman menghela nafas. "Aku-aku hanya tidak bisa tidur," jawab Jerman sekenanya. Italia mengangguk. "Aku juga. Kalau aku tidak tidur denganmu,aku tidak akan bisa tidur." Kata Italia dengan polos,membuat wajah Jerman memerah. Tidak seperti kepiting rebus,tapi cukup mendekati tomat. "Ve~wajahmu merah,Ludwig. Manis sekali~" Italia tertawa lepas. Jerman menutupi wajah dengan punggung tangan kirinya dan menjitak Italia dengan tangan kanannya. "I-ini gara-gara aku kepanasan," kata Jerman. "Benarkah? Padahal ac-nya sudah paling dingin lho," kata Italia. Jerman menyambar remote ac dari meja di sebelah tempat tidur Italia dan menaikkan suhunya agar tidak terlalu dingin. "Nanti kau sakit," kata Jerman acuh ketika ia menatap wajah Italia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Italia menggerakkan kakinya yang tertutup selimut dengan gelisah. "Apakah setelah ini kau akan kembali ke kamarmu?" Tanya Italia pelan. Jerman mengangguk. "Bo-boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Italia lagi. Jerman menatap wajah Italia yang memerah selama beberapa saat,berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Italia langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti Jerman kembali ke kamarnya. "Ve~Jerman memang temanku yang terbaik!" Jerit Italia senang ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar Jerman dan Jerman menutup pintu di belakangnya sementara Italia melompat ke tempat tidurnya. "Ayo naik,Jerman," kata Italia setelah ia berada dalam posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Jerman menaiki tempat tidur dan menarik selimut itu sampai ke dadanya yang bidang. Secara otomatis Italia langsung memeluk Jerman. Jerman,yang tangannya terpaksa berada di punggung Italia karena posisi mereka,mendorong Italia menjauh dengan setengah hati. Tapi Italia mempererat pelukannya. Wajah Italia ada di leher Jerman sekarang. "Hangat," gumam Italia. Jerman (walaupun malu) mempererat dekapan tangannya di punggung Italia dengan posesif,seakan-akan lima menit lagi akan ada pasukan sekutu yang menarik Italia pergi darinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Italia. "Selamat tidur,Jerman," kata Italia dengan mengantuk. Jerman mengangguk,tak sanggup bicara karena nafas Italia baru saja mengenai lehernya dan memberinya sensasi berbeda. Tiba-tiba Italia bangun dan menoleh pada Jerman yang balas menatapnya dengan heran. "Hampir saja aku lupa," kata Italia,kemudian ia maju untuk mencium bibir Jerman. Jerman mulanya kaget. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka saling berciuman dengan lembut. Posisi Jerman berada di atas tubuh Italia. Lidah Jerman menjilat pelan bibir Italia,meminta masuk. Italia mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Ciuman itu menjadi bernafsu. Lidah Jerman menjelajahi rongga mulut Italia. Italia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jerman dan menciumnya kembali dengan penuh semangat,tapi ia tidak bisa mendominasi Jerman,jadi ia membiarkan laki-laki itu menguasai mulutnya. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa mengerang dengan nikmat."Ngh..mmm..mmh!" Italia terasa seperti pasta,dengan sedikit keju terbaik dan sebuah rasa lain yang luar biasa,sebuah rasa yang hanya dimiliki oleh Italia dan sesuatu yang dengan mudah membuat Jerman kecanduan. Jerman tidak mengira pemuda itu terasa begitu manis dan sensual,dari cara Italia menggesekkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jerman dan tubuh Italia yang mulai menempelkan diri ke tubuh Jerman,membuat Jerman pusing dengan nafsu yang perlahan menguasai otaknya. Rasanya semua darah mengalir ke selangkangannya.

Italia tidak melepaskan mulut Jerman. Jerman terasa seperti sake yang tadi ia minum saat makan malam,tapi Jerman jauh lebih manis dan enak,pikir Italia. Beberapa menit kemudian,mereka melepaskan diri karena kebutuhan untuk bernafas,saling menatap satu sama lain. "Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Jerman. "Ciuman selamat malam,tapi aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu. Aku merasa aneh," kata Italia pelan. "Maaf," gumam Jerman. Italia menggeleng,"aku suka kalau Ludwig menciumku," kata Italia,"Rasanya..nyaman," kata Italia malu-malu. Jerman terpana. Mungkinkah Italia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tidak ada kata-kata pengungkapan,tapi dari tatapan mata,Jerman mengerti semuanya. Bukan cuma keingingan untuk seks,tapi mata Italia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jerman lihat sebelumnya. Cinta.

Jerman mengacak rambut Italia dan menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka berbaring dengan mengantuk,saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Kemudian Italia bernyanyi pelan sebelum ia tertidur.

Baby, baby blue eyes

Stay with me by my side

Till the morning

Through the night

Oh baby, stand here holding my sides

Close your baby blue eyes

Every moment feels right

And I may feel like a fool

But I'm the only one dancing with you

Jerman mengawasi pemuda yang kini tertidur dalam pelukannya. Si bodoh yang merepotkan,pikir Jerman. Tapi ia hanya milikku,pikir Jerman lagi. Kemudian Jerman mempererat pelukannya,membuat Italia bergumam kecil,'Ludwig,' dan Jerman ikut tertidur bersama Italia,si bodoh yang tidak berguna.

Tapi Italia adalah si bodoh milik Jerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Italia membuka mata karena merasakan ada yang mencium pipinya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya biru yang ternyata adalah mata Jerman. Jerman menepuk pipi Italia pelan. "Ayo bangun," kata Jerman. Italia tersenyum dan mencium ujung hidung Jerman. "Ve~selamat pagi," sapa Italia dengan mengantuk. Jerman hanya tersenyum. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di kamar tidur,dan sejak itu Italia tidur di kamar Jerman. Oh,dengan persetujuan Jerman,tentu saja. Tidak ada yang berubah selain hal itu,tapi Jerman merasa tenang. Ia sudah mengambil satu langkah lebih maju mendekati Italia. Tapi hubungan mereka saat ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Lebih intim daripada sekadar teman tapi bukan pacar. Istilah kerennya,Hubungan Tanpa Status. Jerman mengulurkan tangan dan menarik badan Italia dari tempat tidur. "Ayo cepat mandi,aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," Kata Jerman. Italia mengangguk dan bersiul-siul sampai ke kamar mandi. Jerman hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pemuda itu dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Nah,sudah selesai. Jepang sedang menginap ke rumah Amerika,katanya untuk menonton film horor. Jadi Jerman hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Italia. Tidak istimewa sih,hanya omelet,roti panggang,bacon dan telur,serta segelas susu untuk Italia dan secangkir kopi untuk Jerman. Tapi Jerman menyisipkan sedikit bumbu pasta kedalam campuran omeletnya. "Ve~kelihatannya enak! Terima kasih,Ludwig!" Kata Italia ceria ketika ia sudah berada di dapur. "Sama-sama," mereka makan dalam diam.

"Ve~hari ini kita ke taman hiburan ya? Kumohoooooooon!" Ajak Italia dan memasang angel-facenya yang bahkan menurut Jerman pantas masuk kategori 'Hal-Hal Terimut Dari Dunia Ini' versi Jerman. Akhirnya Jerman mengangguk. "Yeeeeeeey!"

Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman hiburan antah-berantah. Italia ngotot ingin naik jet-coaster padahal Jerman sudah mual melihat jet-coaster yang tinggi itu dari kejauhan. Jerman tidak mau naik dengan alasan jet-coater itu sudah tua dan gampang roboh serta membahayakan penumpang. "Bajaj juga bahaya,tapi bukan berarti kita harus parno sama Bajaj kan!" Protes Italia (ini dunia apa sih?).Akhirnya Jerman setuju naik Jet-coaster yang tingginya mengalahkan jet-coaster di dufan (terletak di dunia lain). Italia sangat menikmati perjalanan jet-coaster itu,tapi Italia menyadari bahwa wajah Jerman sudah berubah lebih pucat daripada tembok. "Ludwig pusing ya?" Tanya Italia khawatir. Jerman hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepala. Karena dunia serasa berputar di bawah kakinya. Italia menarik Jerman untuk duduk di sebuah bangku bercat coklat. "Tunggu sebentar,aku akan beli minum," kata Italia dan ia langsung lari ke stand minuman terdekat. Sampai disana,ia melihat seorang pemuda pirang beralis tebal sedang menggandeng si pemuda jangkung berkacamata di sebelahnya,atau lebih tepatnya,menyeretnya untuk pergi ke rumah hantu. 'Bukannya itu Inggris dan Amerika?' Italia jadi teringat dengan Jepang,"kalau Amerika ada disini,Jepang kemana ya?"

Disuatu tempat bersama Greece,pemuda asia berkulit putih itu bersin. "Ada apa,Kiku?" Tanya Greece khawatir sambil mengelus kepala pacar tersayangnya. Jepang menggeleng. "Mungkin gara-gara aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari Jerman-san dan Italia-san," kata Jepang. Greece mencium pipi Jepang. "Makanya,aku kan sudah bilang. Lebih baik kau bilang saja dengan jujur kalau kita sudah pacaran. Daripada kau berpura-pura pergi ke rumah Amerika," kata Greece. Jepang mengangguk.

Kembali ke tempat Italia.

"Ludwig!" Panggil Italia saat kembali ke bangku tadi. Ia membawa dua botol minuman,satu jus tomat dan yang lainnya sake. Jerman sudah merasa agak baikan,tapi ia berpikir lebih baik meminum sake yang sudah dibelikan Italia. "Ve~setelah ini kita pulang saja ya?" Tanya Italia pelan. "Tapi kita kan baru naik jet-coaster," kata Jerman heran. "Habis...sepertinya Ludwig tidak enak badan," kata Italia. Sekali lagi, Jerman terpana pada Italia. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok,sungguh," kata Jerman menenangkan Italia yang sudah terlihat kecewa. Wajah Italia kembali cerah. "Kalau begitu,kita naik itu ya!" Italia menunjuk sebuah perahu cinta. Bagi yang tidak tahu,perahu cinta adalah semacam perahu yang digunakan bagi para pasangan (atau calon pasangan) untuk berkeliling ke sebuah lorong/gua/apapun sebutan anda yang dipenuhi dengan miniatur-miniatur romantisme pada dindingnya. Semacam menjelajah gua cinta dengan perahu. Karena itulah disebut perahu cinta. Karena setiap orang yang naik perahu cinta akan keluar menjadi pasangan (tergantung pada daya tarik dan perasaan,tapi kita tidak membahas hal itu disini). Di mata Jerman,itu cuma semacam perahu yang tidak berbahaya. Jadi ia mengangguk. "Yooosh!" Italia langsung membeli tiket dan dalam sekejap saja,mereka sudah berada di atas perahu cinta. "Waaaaa~! Lihat Ludwig! Pemuda itu sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis! Tapi kenapa gadis itu terlihat seperti laki-laki ya?" Italia heboh sendiri sementara Jerman mulai menyangsikan keputusannya untuk menyetujui perjalanan ini. Taman hiburan macam apa ini,pikir Jerman (Jerman tidak pernah tahu bahwa taman hiburan itu dikelola oleh fujoshi...ya,kita!). "Eng?" Jerman melihat ke perahu yang ada di depan mereka. Ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang melakukan perbuatan tidak bermoral. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah setengah telanjang dan duduk diatas pangkuan seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu berudaha memasukkan 'rudal' pemuda berambut coklat ke dalam dirinya. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Wajah keduanya merah padam,dan Jerman dapat melihat mereka terengah-engah. "Oh! Lihat Ludwig! Bukannya itu-uph!" Jerman membekap mulut Italia,mencegahnya berteriak lebih banyak. Tapi sepertinya penghuni perahu depan sudah menyadari mereka.

"Jer-maaaaaaaaaan! Italiaaaaaaa!" Teriakan Inggris membahana ke seluruh gua,membuat dinding bergetar dan Amerika yang seperahu dengannya menutup kuping. Jerman hanya bisa memasang ekspresi minta maaf dan belasungkawa. "Lihat sampai kita bertemu lagi!" Teriak Inggris karena perahu mereka mulai berjalan lebih cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan. Inggris masih sempat mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Jerman dan Italia. Italia menatap Jerman dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tadi...Amerika sama Inggris lagi ngapain?" Tanya Italia dengan muka polosnya yang bikin Jerman melayang ke langit-langit gua. "Ng-nggak! Mereka sedang-uhm-" Jerman mulai berpikir apakah saat ini bijaksana untuk 'the birds and the bees talk',"sedang bermain." Kata Jerman. "Main ap-?" Tanya Italia penasaran. "Jangan tanya," potong Jerman.


End file.
